Far Away
by gallifreayan
Summary: What would happen if Bella walked in on Edward's conversation with his family about moving away in New Moon? If you want to know then reading this story would be your answer! T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Overheard

**Disclaimer = I do not own anything to do with Twilight! It is all Stephanie Meyers!**

**Information = Right after Bella's disastrous Birthday party in New Moon. She has a different car, which is so quiet vampires can only hear a soft whir (it's not real) and not the truck. What does she discover?**

**BPOV**

I woke up sweating in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, I could tell. Edward must have gone hunting because he wasn't there when I woke up. I then noticed that I had left my purse at the Cullen's. I sighed, got out of bed, put on some suitable clothes and crept down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door.

As I pulled out of my driveway I felt that something was wrong again. I then remembered I had forgot to call. Oh well, Alice will see me coming. I kept driving and shook off the weird feeling.

~F~A~

I had stopped the car right outside their house and I heard yelling inside. Most of it was Edward and Alice. Wait! Edward? He left me to argue with his family? I listened harder and I caught a series of words that ripped a hole in my chest so big I thought I would fall apart, "Yes, Alice, we are leaving without her. I was going to tell her I don't love her anymore." I knew it! I knew I wasn't enough and he would get bored of me soon! I knew it! I stepped out of the car sensing they would notice me soon. My pain was still there and I heard a thump from inside their house. What happened?

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call from inside. Oh I guess he fell over from my pain. "What's wrong honey?"

"So much pain! Outside! A. Couple. Of. Feet. From. Door!" He said gasps of pain soaking his voice. The whole family ran out of the house and saw me standing there. Edward's eyes were cold. Alice's had pure fear in hers. Looking at them I became totally numb. I felt nothing at all anymore. Jasper came out of the house looking panicked.

"How much did you hear?" Edward said in a dead tone. I managed to speak without shaking and matched his tone, "Enough to know that I am no longer welcome here. I just stopped to get my purse but no. You keep it and go have a good damn life!" I said getting number and number as I said the words. I jumped into my car and sped off. I heard no pursuit.

I managed to get home without breaking down but as I opened the door I felt an icy hand on my wrist.

"Bella I–" I cut off his voice before he could say those dreadful I don't love you's.

"No Edward, I don't care what you have to say. I know you don't love me so stay the hell out of my life!" I screech breaking his grasp, which I thought was amazing, and proceeding to slam the door in his face. I then noticed the time. Charlie had already left for work. I looked out the front window to see Edward still standing there in shock. I quickly grabbed Charlie's hammer and nails and ran up to my room.

As I walked in I slammed the window closed and nailed it shut. With each nail I said his name. _Edward,_ there's the first nail. _Edward,_ the second. _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._ I lost count of how many nails I used at seven. After I was done there was probably twenty or more nails keeping the window shut. I knew I couldn't nail all the windows in the house so I settled for locking the door before I went to sleep.

**EPOV (Right after Bella slams the door in his face)**

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I ran through the evening with Bella remembering how everything went wrong when she came to get her purse. What had she heard? Let's see… _Alice we're leaving? _No that can't be it. She had come onto our conversation quite early. I know as soon as she fell asleep I went for a run, but it can't have been that long could it? I guess it was–oh yeah! Um, what did she hear? _Yes, Alice, we are leaving without her. I was going to tell her I don't love her anymore._ Yes! That's it she thinks I don't love her anymore! I have to explain! Where is she? I thought as I listened to the house. I heard a weird hammering noise coming from Bella's room. What was going on?

As I darted around to her room the noise stopped. Her window was closed. Curiosity taking over I climbed up to the window and tried to open it. That's when I saw them. The nails. Twenty-two nails hammered by Bella to keep me out. The pain ripped through me. What the hell was I thinking? I was going to leave the angel sent to me to protect, who kept me whole and alive? Oh, Bella! Everything will be okay. I swear.

**A/N And so begins another story… this one will be shorter than 122 years though. Any way! Here you go!**


	2. Visions

**A/N Okay so there will be many possible suicides in this chapter juuuuust saying. Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I didn't show up at school for two weeks. I was catonic. Nothing got me out of my room. My sanctuary. I was safe here where Edward couldn't get me.

Oh how I hated him, hated him with a fiery passion of hell.

How dare he take my family away from me! The nerve… I threw my head into my pillow and screamed. My dad stopped talking with the person on the phone for a moment but then started speaking with more urgency. He hung up shortly afterwards.

I sat there for a few more minutes, fuming at Edward, when the downstairs door opened.

I heard footsteps go up the stairs and stop just in front of my room. Then the door opened slowly to reveal a doctor come through. Of course though with my luck it wasn't just _any_ doctor.

It was Carlisle.

The moment I recognized him I screamed bloody murder. The scream was so bloodcurdling that it should have scared every bird for miles. Carlisle froze, while Charlie ran right in.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he shouted.

I pointed to Carlisle whiloe I caught my breath.

When I could speak again I asked with as much venom my voice could muster, "Why is _he_ here?" I glared viciously at Carlisle. I wanted him out of my room. _Now._

"He's here to check up on you honey! You haven't left you room in two weeks." Charlie answered. Not that he knew of. I left my room only to eat and drink. But only when I was alone.

"And you called Carlisle?" I hissed, still pissed off.

"He _is_ your regular doctor." Dad pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine but I won't like it one bit."

Charlie looked at me for a minute before saying, "alright I'm off to work." I just gasped. He was leaving me here with a _Cullen_?

Dad left leaving me and Carlisle alone.

He was still standing in the same spot where he stopped when I screamed. He was standing there regarding me carefully.

"Hello," he said carefully. I just glared.

Once he realized I wasn't saying anything he got to work.

Twenty minutes later he was finished. He stood up and looked at me in awe. "You're fine!" he said. "Absolutely fine, even without doing anything for two weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm fine! Physically at least. Emotionally? I'm honestly ready to kill. Who? I don't know." I replied. Of course the depression was almost as bad as the anger. I was angry at Edward for attempting to take away my family. Him not loving me though. That just crushed me. I was so depressed that I was tempted to take a "bath" were I couldn't breathe.

My phone chose that exact moment to start vibrating."

"Aren't you going to get that?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I don't even know why I just don't shut it off." I mumbled still thinking of that bath and things like it. I came up with so many. Finally I was sick of Carlisle staring at me so I sent him on his way. My damn phone was _still_ vibrating. I took it down stairs and smashed it on the tile in the kitchen.

I then picked up the house phone and called Jake. (**a/N Jake is already a werewolf and Bella knows. F.Y.I) **

"Hey Jake. I need a favor. Will you go get a new phone with me? I don't want Alice to know my new number."

"Sure! I'll be over in a sec." he replied.

A couple of hours, a new phone and number, later I walked up to bed still thinking about the many different ways of suicide.

**APOV**

Carlisle left a little while ago for something about a house call. I was just sitting next to Jasper grieving my best friend, when the vision, or should I say visions came.

~vision~

Bella stepping into the tub fully dressed and holding her head underwater until she drowned

Bella grabbing charlie's gun when he's fishing and shooting herself in the forest

Bella hanging herself in the living room

Bella going to La Push and jumping from the cliff

They just kept going one after another in a continuous pattern. So many different ways of Bella killing herself that I started screaming. I heard Jasper trying to calm me down but I couldn't stop. I was so horrified. The visions were too much they overwhelmed me again.

~Visions~

Bella stabbing herself 'til her body was unrecognizable

Bella going to the Volturi and telling them of her knowledge of us (why did Edward tell her about that anyway?)

Bella talking to Jasper and making herself bleed so that he kills her

The last one was too much. Seeing Jasper kill my best friend nearly undid me. I screamed louder. I had to find my phone. I started looking for it, but it was extremely hard with the visions getting in the way. Jasper ended up giving it to me but when I looked up to say thank you I saw him attacking Bella in the vision. I screamed bloody murder just looking at his face while the visions played across my vision.

I quickly sent a text to Bella. I had a vision of her not answering it. I sent and sent messages until I got a vision of Bella smashing her phone. I was dry sobbing now. Edward had left with the rest of the family to hunt so no one could explain to Jasper what I was seeing. I screamed again. I couldn't take it. Then my visions disappeared altogether. Bella was not in my sight. I screamed the loudest at that. I couldn't see her no matter how hard I looked. I was slowly breaking apart.

I heard Jasper talking to someone on the phone. My memory played the visions to me again and I started screaming again. Soon my mind reminded me that Bella's future disappeared, and I just started crying.

**A/N well am I evil or what? Major cliff hanger! Muahahahahahaha! Review and I might just update sooner!**

**P **

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**!**


	3. No!

**A/N Ok I know that this story is really short and I intend for it to be short hence why I am making this the second to last chapter. I don't particularly like this story so yeah… any way the startling chapter 3 of far away!**

**APOV**

I was still screaming in the kitchen when the rest of the family rushed in. Jasper was in the other room, terrorized that he couldn't see me because I would scream louder.

They were still going on. Bella had finally come back into my visions a couple minutes ago, but the relief was short-lived.

The visions came back twice as bad.

Finally Esme managed to calm me down somewhat. I was breathing heavily, even if I didn't need it.

I had finally gotten my breath back and was just about to tell my story when one more vision came to me, chilling me to the bone. As soon as it passed Edward and I were racing to Bella's house, and when we got there the haunting melody was just ending.

**BPOV**

I was in the kitchen writing down a letter for Charlie, Alice, My mom, and… Edward. His name ripped a hole in my chest. I had decided that the hole in my chest was too much. I looked outside and noticed it was sunny. Good. The Cullens won't risk running here because of the sun, and if they do they will have to take a detour and by then I will be gone.

My melody floated out of my mouth in a haunting tune.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

As I sang I moved around the house. I found my prettiest blue dress, my small emerald ring from my aunt, and a pearl necklace. Once I was wearing those I found a length of rope in the garage, and a hook in the living room.

I grabbed the chair I imagined Edward sitting in from the kitchen, made a noose, and attached it to the ceiling. My tune slowly came to a close. And once it did, I jumped.

The noose tightened around my neck and I fell prey to unconsciousness, hoping that reality will never save me.

**EPOV**

Alice's vision was coming true. I knew when that song ended Bela would hang herself.

Because of me.

When we finally caught sight of the house, her haunting song ended. We all heard the chair fall and Bella's gasping breaths. The family picked up on what happened and moved faster.

I got there first and burst through the door.

I quickly broke the rope that held my Bella captive and tried blowing air in her. Her heart was still beating! She had to live! She had to.

When I saw that it was hopeless, I bent down and bit her soft neck.

It had the desired effect. She started changing. I still pushed air into her once it had started. I breathed for her until she no longer needed to.

I sat back onto my knees, finally noticing what she was wearing. I sobbed and pulled her closer to me. I held her as she changed.

**A/N soo whatcha think? I updated! If you like this story then check out my other stories, Forever Sera le Vôtre ,or 122 years huh? love yalls!**

**~longandblonde  
><strong>


End file.
